Talk:Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1)/@comment-11702613-20160717050623
Okay, so I know there are a lot of Lucaya shippers, but personally I'm a Rucas shipper. I've been turning it over in my head a bit, and on Twitter, the writers of the show said that the endgame was obvious since the beginning, as the secret of life is people change people. If this show revolves around "people change people", then the romantic couples that will take place are the ones that will change one another for the better, correct? Lucas used to be a delinquent, and it sometimes shows up a bit in his mannerisms (cocky, threatens bullies with violence, etc.). Furthermore, one of his biggest flaws is that he is insecure about being perfect. Riley is imperfectly perfect, and accepts herself for exactly who she is. Lucas needs to learn to accept his flaws and learn from them (in addition to learning how to trust people), and Riley can teach him that. If Maya and Josh end up together, Maya will technically be related by marriage ensuring that they will DEFINITELY still be seeing a lot of each other when they grow up. Maya can still be influenced by her best friend to appreciate that there is strength in being kind, honest, and hardworking. One can already see how Maya has changed for the better from being a petty criminal to a more altruistically determined character. Josh is very cocky, and has trouble with realizing what's right in front of him. Josh is not very appreciative of what he has, considering how he chased after that college girl and completely ignored Maya's interest and forlorn feelings as a result. Maya, on the other hand, having a very difficult childhood what with her father's sudden departure and being financially unfortunate, appreciates everything that she has. It is obvious what Joshua can seem to learn from that. Farkle has difficulty in discovering himself as a character, and finding who he is exactly. Smackle, with her Asberger's, has difficulty comprehending human interaction. In teaching Smackle, Farkle is going to have to reflect on the emotions other people take for granted, and can probably find himself in discovering how they relate to him. I feel like Lucaya and this love triangle (and all these possible new ships) is just a plot device (I mean, 99.9% of love triangles are usually plot devices but you know what I mean). The GMW writers needed more content, and making a love triangle which will confuse the romances of all the characters is perfect for them to add a few seasons to the show and have all the characters question themselves in all kinds of ways, thus creating a lot of side storylines. Besides, if Lucas and Maya ended up together, all they could do is sympathize with each other about their dark pasts, which both of them struggle sometimes to make sure it remains in the past. I don't think they would be able to help each other much. I mean I get it. Lucas and Maya PHYSICALLY look better together, but I just think Riley and Lucas is better overall. Anyway, Maya and Lucas don't really have much of a relationship. Teasing is not chemistry, especially teasing that half of the time consists of "HA-HER!". In Girl Meets Texas, she basically says "Oh, I tease you because I like you but you belong with Riley"and then they almost kiss. WHAT?!?! He says she is beautiful all the time, and I think he mentioned her as beautiful on the inside like once. I just feel like Riley actually KNOWS Lucas more. In the library in season 1, they talked and she learned a lot about him. Not just from that, but I feel like Riley just overall knows a lot more about Lucas than Maya. It's pretty clear to me. I'm sorry to whoever ended up reading this long opinion/theory.